Sailor Moon Games
Jared is a fan of Sailor Moon, and played some of the Sailor Moon games as a kid. Synopsis Jared bursts through a door, claiming that he has returned from his time in the mountains. He shows his 'time in the mountain' beard. He barely has any hair on his face. A Dollar Shave Club ad read is shown. Jared watched Sailor Moon while waiting for Dragon Ball. Being in middle school, he couldn't admit that he watched the show because he would be made fun of because it was 'for girls'. Jared loves Sailor Moon. The emulation scene blew up at around the same time. Jared shows a not good puzzle game with a Sailor Moon skin. It isn't quick thinking like Tetris Attack. It is just slow. Jared always chooses his favorite - Mercury. He dares the viewer to fight him on it. Another Super Famicom game also uses a puzzle style, but it uses vocals from the show. Jared describes the unique mechanics such as moving columns and arrows that destroy everything. Jared sucks at this game. Jared gets so close, but can't beat his opponent. Jared apologizes to Mercury for saying that she is losing to a seven year old. Another game has balloons. At least it feels like you are playing as your character in this gae. The Tuxedo mask man appears for no reason. Jared was playing the really good Sailor Moon games in the 90's. A beat-em-up has Mercury beat up enemies that actually appeared in the show. It is similar to Final Fight. All the characters play differently, and can charge up their attacks. All of the characters have abilities that resemble their personalities. Jared has never been so turned on by Mercury's ability. Venus' chain makes it impossible to be hit. Another beat-em up - Sailor Moon R was similar to the first one, and only Venus got nerfed. Jared wonders what Chibi-Usa mode is. Jared explains how his friends came up with their own head cannon for it. Chibi-America is a mode for babies. It is incredibly easy, as Chibi is so short, that she can't be hit by enemies! Both beat-em-ups are worth playing. Sailor Moon S is a fighting game that is really good. Jared felt that he was getting some decent combos. The characters are very similar. Jared describes the customization mode. Jared gets destroyed by Mars in the first fight for not customizing the character. Tripping was in this game long before it was in Smash. Sometimes special attacks just simply fail. Uranus is really fast and hits so hard. Jared loses in a close fight. It was followed up by an updated version. It has a new final boss, Saturn, who is worse than Uranus. Beating her allows Jared to play as any character. Saturn is really powerful, and Jared has no idea how to play as her and dies. Even though the show was for girls, none of the games were 'girl games'. They just made a bunch of games that were played by girls. Finally, Sailor Moon: Another Story was an RPG that was pretty good. The story wasn't good, making the characters fight past villains. Each character has their own story. There are certain attacks based on the party make up. Jared jokes about the luck status. There is no issue about spamming the best moves, as they reset after the match. There are more offensive and defensive stances, something Jared wishes were in other games. The only complaint Jared has is that you get your ass kicked if you don't have stats up to a certain number, before destroying everything. Enemies will either murder you, or will pose no challenge. It is worth checking out. There are dozens of more games that are available outside the Super Famicon. Jared dresses as Mercury. He loves Sailor Moon. Jared can only imagine what the other Sailor Moon games would be like. A Sailor Says segment is played to show how to subscribe. Category:ProReview Category:Videos